


Overseas

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I tell you an idea I had, will you let me explain why I want to do it before you shoot me down?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overseas

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write about vacation)

“If I tell you an idea I had, will you let me explain why I want to do it before you shoot me down?”

Steve frowned. “Tony, are you planning another of your so-called PR events? Because I thought we agreed that Pepper was going to be in charge of those from now on.”

“What? No, this is— this would be for you,” said Tony. “For us, because I like doing things for you. Big things, sometimes.”

“What kind of things?” Steve asked, warily, then added, “I’m listening, Tony, I am. But you do tend to go overboard.”

“We’d do this as quietly as possible,” he protested. “No press, no announcements. I just think we’ve been working really hard lately and we deserve a break.”

“Like a vacation?” said Steve, brightening. He’d never actually been on one— he’d been too poor before the war to even leave Brooklyn, and after he’d been too busy.

“Yeah,” said Tony. “But… you’re listening, right?”

“I’m listening.”

“I want to take you to Europe. Paris, Rome, London— all the sights, all the monuments, all the art galleries. I can already hear your complaints that it’s too much,” Tony added, when Steve opened his mouth, and he closed it again. “So let’s skip that part and get to where I ask you to take _me_ to Europe and show me where you were stationed during the war.”

“I…” Steve began, then gave up trying to find the words and just kissed him, fiercely. “That sounds great, Tony. When can we go?”

Tony’s grin was blinding as he kissed him back.

THE END


End file.
